


Наивные дети

by lee_andrews



Series: Requests and shortfics in Russian [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi, disturbing dreams and struggle of willpower, more of a sketch than a proper fic, side effects of blood magic, there is an old god that lives in your head
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: Интересно, отпустили бы его Серые Стражи так просто, если бы знали,чтоон унес в своей голове из тюрьмы в Виммаркских горах?
Relationships: Dumat/Leandra Hawke/Malcolm Hawke
Series: Requests and shortfics in Russian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886377
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Наивные дети

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/gifts).



Голос в его голове редко замолкает. Малкольм, хоть убейте, не может понять, почему Дракон Тишины так много болтает. Возможно, так проявляются тысячелетнее одиночество, отсутствие последователей и осознание того, что ты последний отголосок души некогда могущественного существа. Отголосок, связанный кровью с беглым магом, совершенно не заинтересованным во власти, культах Древних богов и мудрости империи, которой, по сути, уже давно не существует. У Малкольма никогда не было угрюмого деда, который ворчит на молодежь и постоянно рассказывает о том, как хорошо жилось в годы его юности, но ему кажется, что это сравнение весьма метко.

Интересно, отпустили бы его Серые Стражи так просто, если бы знали, _что_ он унес в своей голове из тюрьмы в Виммаркских горах?

***

Первое время Малкольму действительно было _страшно_. Всю дорогу обратно в Киркволл Думат бушевал у него в голове, его громкий повелительный голос заглушал любые мысли. Снова и снова звучали слова о предательстве Создателя, о темной и зловещей магии, о крови и ее силе, о том, что человечность – это лишь тюрьма для по-настоящему сильного разума. Малкольм не понимал, что именно с ним происходило. Церковь учила, что Древние боги – демоны. Значило ли это, что он теперь стал одержимым, что он в любой момент мог потерять себя и превратиться в монстра? Он не мог и не хотел подвергать Леандру какой-либо опасности, и если по злой иронии тот поступок, который должен был помочь им быть вместе, вынудит его отказаться от их будущего, то он без малейших сомнений сделает это. По ночам Малкольм старался не смыкать глаз ни на секунду, но, если он все-таки засыпал, его мучили кошмары, в которых он стоял перед жертвенным алтарем с ритуальным кинжалом в руке. Он не видел лица той, что была его жертвой, но этот оттенок забрызганных кровью темно-русых волос он узнал бы из тысячи.

И все же, он старался дать отпор голосу в своей голове: не показывать слабость, не давать соблазнить себя пустыми обещаниями, не поддаваться мечтам о темных тайнах этого мира, которые ему не принадлежали. Каждое свое слово, каждый свой жест, каждый свой взгляд Малкольм разбирал по частям у себя в мыслях снова и снова до тупой боли в висках, пытаясь удостовериться, что они действительно его, что он все еще хозяин собственного тела. Он не находил признаков обратного, но все же не терял бдительности, ведь Думат мог просто играть с ним. Что может один, пусть даже талантливый, маг против Древнего бога?

Подходя к дому Амеллов в сопровождении Серых Стражей, Малкольм разрывался от неизвестности. Как он объяснит Леандре то, что произошло? Как он сможет посмотреть ей в глаза и сказать, что им лучше больше не видеться, что он опасен для нее и их будущего ребенка? Как он сможет оставить ее одну в семье, которая ее ненавидит, в городе, где ее за глаза будут оскорблять и распускать про нее невесть какие слухи? Нет, даже если он был опасен, он обязан был увезти ее отсюда и позаботиться о ней и ребенке. Леандра всегда заслуживала всего самого лучшего на этом свете – всего того, что он всегда был не в состоянии ей дать, даже до того момента, когда он в первый раз вскрыл кожу на своем запястье и почувствовал пьянящую силу магии в собственной крови. Но он мог хотя бы попытаться. С этой решимостью Малкольм предстал перед своей возлюбленной в тот день.

И случилось чудо: дракон в его голове замолк. Тишина накрыла Малкольма как снежная лавина, он понял, что совсем позабыл об этом ощущении. Абсолютно потерянный, он стоял и смотрел в глаза вышедшей его встретить Леандре, как идиот, не говоря ни слова, пытаясь понять, что же произошло. Леандра рассматривала его и его сопровождение взволнованно, было видно, что эта безмолвная пауза пугала ее, но Малкольм от шока не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.

_КТО ОНА_

Малкольм с удовольствием ударил бы себя по голове за то облегчение, которое он испытал, когда дракон заговорил снова. Видимо, когда речь шла о демонах и богах, привычное – пусть и пугающее – было предпочтительнее нового и неизвестного.

_Ее зовут Леандра, и, пока я жив, не позволю никому ее даже пальцем тронуть._

_УРТЕМИЭЛЬ ОЦЕНИЛ БЫ ТАКУЮ ПРЕКРАСНУЮ ЖРИЦУ_

Малкольм мысленно поморщился.

_Да, она красива, но это далеко не главная причина, по которой я готов отдать за нее все, что у меня есть. Эта женщина – самая отважная, самая щедрая и самая добрая из всех, кого я встречал. Она умна и независима и уж точно никогда не стала бы служить богам, ради которых убивали невинных людей._

В ответ на это дракон издал какой-то совершенно не поддающийся описанию звук, и лишь когда он заговорил вновь, Малкольм понял, что это был _смех._

_ТВОИ РЕЧИ СМЕЛЫ ДА ТОЛЬКО НЕ ДУМАЕШЬ ЛИ ТЫ ЧТО РАДИ ВАШЕГО СОЗДАТЕЛЯ НЕ УБИВАЮТ_

Малкольм вспомнил Круг: усмиренных с пустыми глазами, храмовников, потерявших из-за лириума последние остатки разума; тела, которые выносили из зала Истязаний через задний ход; капли крови на полу, которые поспешно вытирали, пока их не заметили самые младшие ученики – и понял, что ему нечего сказать в ответ.

_ВЫ ТАКИЕ НАИВНЫЕ ДЕТИ МНЕ ЛЮБОПЫТНО БУДЕТ НАБЛЮДАТЬ КАК МИР РАЗРУШИТ ВАС_

Малкольм стиснул зубы.

_Не дождешься._

И снова _смех_ ему в ответ.

_ИДИ УЖ К НЕЙ ДУРЕНЬ_

***

Леандра, конечно, знает о секрете Малкольма. Она никогда не боялась неизвестности и всегда старалась увидеть всю глубину вещей и явлений. Поэтому, наверное, она полюбила мага. Поэтому, наверное, она тихо разговаривает с Древним богом в голове своего мужа по ночам, пока тот спит. Ответа, разумеется, она никогда не получит, но ей хочется верить, что Думат ее слышит. В конце концов, он не сделал им ничего плохого за все эти годы, напротив, можно сказать, что Хоукам везде сопутствовала удача. У всего на этом свете – две стороны, темная и светлая, но Церковь, как и большинство людей в принципе, часто желает видеть только одну из них. А Леандра верит в светлую сторону Древнего бога.

Когда она засыпает, ей снится, как она летит в голубую даль на спине огромного черного дракона, как все ее заботы остаются позади, как она вновь чувствует себя в совершенной безопасности.


End file.
